Creation Show
Creation Show (often abbreviated as CShow) is an adult animated series which was the result of a collaboration between the users of the creation wiki. Idealized by Ralf Hat, the show takes a satirical spin on the wiki, its users, inside jokes, and day to day dilemmas. Cast Main *Cornelius "Chrome" Lesbos: A self deprecating robot with no good qualities whatsoever. He is the founder of Creation Wiki, but instantly fails at bringing peace amongst the other users. Chrome is a closeted Jew, but tries to keep it a secret from Neo-Nazi Lemon and school shooter Hat from knowing. *Insecurity "KK": The voice of reason for the series. He is a relaxed person and he usually thinks plans through. *TGB1 "Zombie": A somewhat hapless user who is easy to make angry, but has a good heart deep down. He is the owner of the world-renowned burger joint, TGB1 Burger. *Lemonus "Lemon" Keelduhtranneez: A Neo-Nazi with Schizophrenia and AIDS, who enjoys beating up Liberals and minorities. Lemon is however more considered as an anti-hero instead of a villain, and shoots dope with Hat, who many fans ship him with. *Sophie: An emotional girl who is firmly convinced that she is an orange weasel. She is a fan of obscure cartoons and wants people to be nice. She is also partially responsible for the birth of Jamesphie. *James: A user of the wiki who is currently dating Misha Miramond. He is also straight edge, which means that he doesn't drink, smoke, do drugs, or have casual sex, making him very different from most of the cast. He is also partially responsible for the birth of Jamesphie. *Ralf Hat: Practically cancer in the form of a human. An annoying Syrian emo who hates transgenders, and beats up special kids. Hat jacks off to anime, and belittles everyone, not realizing he in fact is an attention seeking fag. *Igor: A whiny and easily triggered man from a poor town in Brazil. Igor believes that he controls everyone's lives, and that he is "intelligent" (despite the fact he fails at basic math). Recurring *Jamesphie: A bisexual movie star. *Cody: *Pixel: A girl who thinks she is part of the main group. *Pingy: Igor's "best friend" who wants to get in his pants. *William: *DON'TSHOOT "Shoot": *Sade: Some edgy feminist girl who is overly obsessed with Care Bears, Furries, Anime and Kamen Riders. She also intentionally acts like her own characters. *"Big" Dick Dylan: A deluded and cruel backyard wrestling promoter who believes that his league is legitimate competition with WWE. He treats his talent horribly, & according to James, he is "a complete scumbag with no redeeming qualities whatsoever". *KoolKid420: A cool kid. *KombatMortal: The only sane person on this show. He tends to act as an attention-seeker most of the time trying to get people's attention, but usually fails. Kombat also sometimes brings the main crew in worst case scenarios but somehow he never gets involved in the situation. *Josh: A whiny and pushy kid who doesn't know how to run a theme park properly. *John Cena: A professional wrestler who once auditioned for the Blue's Clues reboot. *Janice & Chromedad: Chrome's Christian parents. *Mametchi: A Tamagotchi who everybody loathes due to BoyInCharge obsessing over him. *BoyInCharge: A boy who obsesses over Mametchi. *GnarlyKid420: A gnarly kid. *Furry: A furry. *Raisin: A user who was banished from the wiki due to accidentally spamming a chat. He is frequently mentioned in passing by the other users. *NEGATIVEINFINITY: *Zack Ryder: *Cloud: *Bliss Nova: *Shrek: An ogre. Episodes Main article: Creation Show/Episodes Film Main article: Creation Movie: A Musical Trivia *The show has a rip-off called Creativeness Show, which is literally the same thing but gayer. Category:Series